The Cabal
'The Cabal '''is created with the purpose of reinvigorating the realm of Moon Guard with quality criminal roleplay that is both respectable and note-worthy. To achieve this, members of the Cabal follow simple guidelines which help to prevent incidences of stupidity, godmodding, and metagaming. We hold our members to a high standard, and it is understood that the Cabal is not for everyone. We respect that. The Cabal What started as a motley crew of low-life thugs and thieves has since flourished with the arrival of Nephila, opening the dam gates for larger and more organized crime as she recruits those with especially particular skills, ranging from assassins to spies and mercenaries, all of whom willingly sell themselves out to the highest bidder, no matter the job. The primary goal is to make a profit solely by the act of criminal activity. To do this, members are encouraged to do what they want, when they want, and with little supervision from Nephila or her Vigo. Hierarchy Hierarchy within the Cabal is simple, hinting perhaps at an impatience for beaurocratic idiocy. Nephila stands at the head of this criminal enterprise, employing the services of ten others. There are never more than ten Cabalists employed at any one time, in order to remain low-key and otherwise untraceable by the authorities of Stormwind City and elsewhere. These ten criminals operate in pairs, each overseeing a respective talent (as listed below in job types), while Nephila and her Vigo (officer) remain aloof of the criminal activities, simply overseeing the activity of the members, and 'enforcing' rules when they are broken. Job Types The Cabal prides itself in being flexible to the needs of the individual player. As such, we are quite happy to arrange any sort of criminal mischief that you require in your RP. Simply drop Nephila an OOC letter or whisper in-game, explaining the details of what you want and when, and we'll do our best to accomodate you. Some services we offer: Assassination (with some restrictions and rules) Petty crime (spontaneous muggings and other things) Infiltration/Spying (intel gathering) Blackmail/Extortion Kidnapping Membership Joining the Cabal is a relatively easy process: Seek out our frontman (which is yet to be chosen, so in the meantime, feel free to give Nephila a shout OOC). We value maturity and quality; lack either of these things and you will politely be turned away. In addition to maturity and quality, we look for those who can show respect to themselves and to the community as a whole. This includes following the rules below: -'''NO GODMODDING. '''Your character is not invincible, nor is he/she so inhumanly strong as to become invincible. In physical conflicts, we expect you to use good judgement in what your character is capable of. -'''NO METAGAMING. '''Do not take OOC information and apply it to IC; alternatively, do not take IC information into OOC. The two should remain separate knowledge at all times. In cases of spying, you are not required to alert the other party OOC of your presence, but Nephila requires a full screen shot of your character present (within hearing range) of the conversation that is taking place. This is to prove that you were in fact present. If you are infiltrating a group/guild, Nephila will contact the GM directly and seek permission beforehand, but the spy's name will not be released, to avoid metagaming, and any sensitive information obtained will be approved of beforehand by the GM of that guild. '-OBEY THE LAWS AND ENFORCEMENT. '''Commit a crime? Be prepared for the consequences. If you're cornered or caught by the Guard or anyone else, you don't magically disappear. You play along with the rules of the game, and that's by cooperating with other roleplayers and not causing such a fuss that it no longer becomes fun for them or yourself. The consequences of your actions can be worked out OOC, such as a day in the jail or community service. If you or your enforcement party have any questions or concerns, contact Nephila. Everything else is truly up in the air. We don't care what your character does. It can be helping a little old lady across the street, or stabbing her back in an alley afterwards. We trust our members to do what they'd like without our supervision. This is meant to be a criminal group, not a babysitter's club. So act maturely, with respect and responsibility toward roleplay. Foster a fun atmosphere IC and OOC. Those who disobey, with proof provided by the offended party, will be punished according to the severity of the infraction. We are not above black-listing members who can't behave themselves. Our simple suggestion is to follow the rules above, and adhere to the Golden Rule (treat others as you would like to be treated). Contacts *Nephila (OOC) *Velsia (IC) *Frontman (WANTED -- public contact for those with requests for services) Category:Criminal Organizations